


Phoenix's Ascent

by Yamino_Yama



Series: Take Wing [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Tengu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: Eiji is adjusting fine to his flightless life on Earth and he is glad to see the constant downpour that was threatening his new world has ceased, but Ash has a fever and, oddly, no matter what Eiji does to help, Ash's temperature seems to keep climbing.





	1. Feeling the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! It's been a while but I'm back, and with more lore from the WingedEiji universe. This is a direct sequel to “Dawn's Birdsong,” told in Eiji's POV, and can be read right after that fic but if you want all the nitty-gritty be sure to read spin-off “Deity's Tears” too. Things pick up right where they left off so I won't say much more.
> 
> As always, leave kudos if you enjoy and feel free to comment. I love hearing from you. Until next chapter~ (Which I'll try to bring you next week) ^_~

Eiji finished scrubbing the kitchen clean for Nadia who was out on an errand. Shorter was at work, performing his own tasks as well as covering for Ash's. It had been a good two weeks since Ash had been well enough to spend time at the garage. The rains that had been a constant assault from New York's skies had seized, but Ash's fever lingered. In fact, Eiji feared that it was growing worse since he'd told his friend Sing about it.

Looking out at the bright blue sky, Eiji tried to find comfort in the fact that Sing must have done something to keep the young water god he worked for under control. It couldn't have been an easy task to quell Yut Lung. Every supernatural being alive seemed to know of his temper, but Sing had been as capable as Eiji figured and gotten the job done. Eiji should be happy for him, for the whole world that wouldn't have to suffer a devastating flood, but he couldn't quiet the anxieties worming around inside him.

Ash's groan reverberated from the other room, signaling that he was awake. Of course, this was the seventh time he'd woken up since last night, having stirred himself awake a number of times before sunrise. Eiji quickly grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom and wet it with cold water before rushing to Ash's side.

“You rang?” Eiji asked in a mock Franken-butler voice, but his sense of humor wilted when he saw how weak Ash looked. It hadn't been thirty minutes since he'd last peeked in at him, but Ash was in a cold sweat, gasping for breath, eyes scrunched in suffering. “Ash?”

Ash opened his eyes. They were clouded and unfocused as they traveled to Eiji, likely following the sound of Eiji's voice rather than actually seeing him.

“Eiji? Where are we?”

As Eiji suspected, Ash was delirious. He often asked where they were, though they'd moved to Shorter's place over a month ago. Eiji walked over and began wiping Ash's face. His heart shook when Ash leaned into his touch, enjoying the refreshing chill on his hot skin. “I wish you'd let me take you to the hospital,” Eiji whispered. “They did a good job with me, remember? And if they can save a tengu, I'm sure a human like you would be easy work. They see hundreds a day, I'm sure.”

It was difficult to keep up a light and playful tone. Worry was making Eiji all but beg Ash to seek help, but he didn't want to be a bother, didn't want to force him if Ash wasn't comfortable with doctors. Eiji hadn't known it when he was the one laid up in a hospital bed, but Ash saw the medical facilities as a one-way road; he'd had a grandparent and even a friend he'd met before finding Max and his current friends go in and not come back out. He'd confided one night through a fever dream that he felt so happy, he could die, and if he died Eiji would be all alone, and he'd hate that. Eiji had only listened with misty eyes and offered hums to show he was listening.

“I know you want me to go,” Ash whispered now, practicing the telepathy they'd gained by knowing each other's minds better than their own. “But the stink of antiseptic covering up the sick, the cold of the blasting AC feeling like spirits slipping past . . .” Ash swallowed to wet his throat. “I know you made it out alive, but I have a hunch that I won't.”

Eiji fought to not click his tongue, taking a deep breath in and out before speaking. “I have a hunch you won't make if you stay here. How do you feel about that?” Softer, finally desperate enough to plea, he begged. “Please, Ash. For me.”

Ash's eyes widen and gained the focus they'd been lacking earlier. He looked Eiji dead in the eye with a look so pained, it punched Eiji hard in the stomach. “I'd do anything for you, really, but I'm scared, Eiji . . . All the things I've faced and death is still what haunts me. But now, it's not my leaving this world that bothers me; I don't want to abandon you here, Eiji. After you came down for me, I don't want to leave you alone.”

“Do you remember what I told you?” Eiji asked him. “Time went by faster in the Tengu Kingdom. Even if you left this world, which I hope you won't anytime soon, I'll be all right, waiting for you here. You should think about yourself. If you go first, it'll be a longer wait for me to join you than the one you suffered on Earth when I visited the Kingdom.”

“We just can't win, can we?” Ash asked. His tone was still sad, but he managed a smirk that made Eiji realize he was the one now trying to lighten the mood. Eiji gave a half smile of his own, though he wasn't feeling it. He passed the washcloth over Ash's face once more before sitting on the bed with his hands in his lap. It was a good thing that the cloth had mostly dried out because, the way he was squeezing it, his thighs would have been soaked in no time.

“I can't force you, I realize that,” Eiji admitted. “But if you got help, I would be grateful. You're scared, but so am I. You don't want to lose me, but I don't want to lose you. We're going in circles and there is no other solution but to face your fears. Aren't you named for the phoenix who rose from the ashes? Rise!” Eiji's voice had grown louder than he'd meant it to. “Sorry. For raising my voice.”

Eiji had his eyes down, too frustrated to look Ash in the face, to have to realize again how weak Ash was. He couldn't bear it anymore.

“Eiji . . . Give me today.”

That snapped Eiji from his thoughts and he did look at Ash now. Ash had tears in his eyes and Eiji could feel some lacing his own. “You mean you'll go to the hospital? You'll get help?”

“Tomorrow,” Ash nodded. “Just let me collect myself, then I'll be a big boy.”

They both chuckled and Eiji could have kissed him, but Ash had forbidden him to so that Eiji wouldn't catch his sickness, never mind that Eiji was always at his bedside, breathing the same air. “I love you,” Eiji said.

“I love you too. I'm sorry I worry you sick.”

Eiji took a deep breath before saying, “As long as this stubborn streak of yours ends tomorrow like you say. Always remember, you being inflexible just makes me push harder. You're not the only stubborn one.”

“Thank God,” Ash grinned. “I'm lucky to have you, Eiji.”

“Yes, you are.” Eiji wore a smug face for a bit then he broke it to laugh with Ash again. “You're almost yourself already. The doctors will put you back at one hundred percent. Just you wait. For now, I'm going to the kitchen to make you soup. Call if you need me.”

“Okay.”

Ash looked like he was settling to fall back asleep again. Experiencing the first peace of mind he'd had in ages, Eiji left the room humming and kept up the tune as he busied himself at the stove. The aroma of cooked carrots and tomatoes wafted through the apartment. It was a very basic broth that Eiji refrained from spicing up though he knew Ash would complain about its being bland to his already bud-numbed tongue. Mild things were best when the body was fighting infections and bacteria, Nadia had taught him. Eiji had been surprised by how much she knew, and not just about healthcare. If he didn't know any better he'd think—

At that moment, Eiji heard the front door click open and soon spotted Nadia poking her head around the corner.

“Ah, hello,” Eiji greeted her. “Just making Ash breakfast. I hope I'm not in the way.”

Nadia shook her head. “I've told you, this is yours and Ash's home as much as mine and Shorter's. Do as you please.”

“Thank you, um—”

“Ash's fever . . .” Nadia started. “It's still rising, isn't it?”

Eiji nodded. “Yes.” He turned back to the soup and gave it a few stirs. “I'm very worried, but Ash assured me that he'll go to the hospital tomorrow. I'm sure they'll be able to help him there.”

When Nadia said nothing, Eiji turned back around. “Some things can't be helped,” she said. “Not by human hands. Be strong, Eiji. And don't forget what I said, for you _and_ Ash, here is home.”

Before Eiji could say a word, Nadia ducked out of the kitchen, out of the _apartment_ if the click-boom of the front door opening and closing again was any indication. Eiji stood dumbfounded. It wasn't like Nadia to say anything pessimistic. What had she meant that some things couldn't be helped?

_Not by human hands . . ._

Those words struck Eiji as the most strange. She and Shorter weren't opposed to praying, but it didn't sound like a god's help was what she was referring too.

“Eiji!”

As though pulled, Eiji ran from the room without a second's thought. His mind screamed the worst, even as he realized that Ash couldn't be shouting for him if he was too weak, if he had fainted or was knocking on Heaven's door. But there was an urgency that made Eiji break into a sweat.

When he got to the room, he halted, caught off guard by the scene before him. Ash was where he'd left him, sitting up in bed, but the flames springing from his hands were definitely new. Ash looked stunned but obviously wasn't hurting as he didn't scream or writhe, just stared at his glowing hands.

“Whatever I've got,” Ash whispered. “I don't think a hospital can help me.”

 


	2. Surfing the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji is determined to find out what's wrong with Ash, convinced that the supernatural has something to do with it. He realizes his first step in discovering what's wrong and how to help is to revisit someone from his old life and take a journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back~ I had fun with this chapter! This whole fic in general is less tied in real lure like “Deity's Tears.” It returns to the veins of “Dawn's Birdsong” where I had fun inviting my own fantastical takes on mystical beings, and I can't wait to further flesh out this world with my imagination. I don't know for sure how long this will be, but perhaps two more chapters and an epilogue *_* We'll see~ Anyway, I hope you enjoy where the story goes and stick around for the end!  
> Btw From this point on, I truly plan to update weekly, every Thursday. If I'm late updating, visit my Twitter (@Yamino_Yama) for a reason why and new estimated release date!

Eiji grabbed a washcloth, thankful he'd left it nearby, and rushed to Ash to pat at his flaming hands. It was just damp enough to squelch the flames, and while Eiji was relieved when the last spark went out, the adrenaline rush was taking its time coming down.

“Ash, what was that? What happened? Why—” He swallowed and tried to settle his shaking voice. “Why aren't your hands scarred?”

As though nothing had happened, Ash's hands looked as flawless as ever. Ash turned them this way and that, seeming stunned by the lack of injuries himself.

“I don't know what happened, Eiji. I was about to doze off after you made me comfortable, but then my fever seemed to spike greater than before, greater than ever. I thought to myself 'I'm going to burn up,' opened my eyes and saw that my hands really were burning.”

“That's, that's—”

“Weird? Impossible?” Ash guessed.

“Unearthly,” Eiji whispered.

His mind was reeling. This wasn't a normal human sickness, that much was apparent. What Eiji couldn't figure out was why anything supernatural would be occurring now that Eiji was human. Why was this happening to Ash, of all people?

“You know what's weird?” Ash asked suddenly.

Eiji frowned at him, confused by the question. “All of this?”

“Well, yeah, but I mean . . .” Ash hesitated, touching his forehead. “I think my fever's gone.”

“Gone?” Eiji touched one hand to his own forehead, his other hand to Ash's and leaned in close, focusing on detecting their difference in body heat. Ash _was_ still running warm, but he was right in that his fever had plummeted greatly. Ash blinked up at him, a quirky smile playing at his lips. “You're taking all of this very well,” Eiji commented.

“After tengu and salamanders, Chinese dragons and water gods, do you expect anything less?”

Eiji sighed. “All of those beings were already what they were. You're a human, Ash. As far as I know things this bizarre don't happen to humans without a supernatural being acting on them, tormenting them unseen.” He frowned again. “But I don't sense anything.”

“Well, whatever the cause, I'm back to normal now, and even my health seems better. I say don't look a gift horse in the mouth.”

Eiji tilted his head, temporary distracted from his thoughts. “Sorry, what?”

Ash smirked, undoubtedly amused. “Don't know idioms, huh?” With Eiji's look to kill, Ash explained. “Sorry, it just means not to look too hard at and find faults with something you've been given. So, something weird happened, but I seem to be fine, better. I say we forget about it and move on.”

It sounded too easy, simple. Whatever Ash said, Eiji couldn't ease the suspicion that something was still wrong. He put a smile on the outside though, saying, “Okay. Let's forget it. How about you eat some of the soup I made, and then we go on an outing? It's been a while since you've gone out.”

Ash nodded, looking excited. “Sure, sure. On one condition.”

Eiji huffed, crossing his arms. “What?”

“If I take one swallow of your soup, I get to eat four slices of the pizza we're going to order.”

That got a laugh out of Eiji, even if he felt bitter that Ash didn't fully appreciate the effort he put into the soup. “That leaves the usual two slices for me, but only one each for Nadia and Shorter. I don't think Nadia will complain, but how do you think Shorter will feel?”

Ash shrugged. “He's easy to buy off. We'll just offer him an extra breadstick.”

“All right then. You shower and dress, I'll prepare the soup that will be more like three big swallows, and we'll head out.”

“I see what you did there, but fine, Eiji. If I have to eat your vegetable bathwater to repay you, I will.” Ash's face grew serious. “Really, Eiji, thank you for taking care of a troublesome guy like me. I don't know what I'd do without you.”

“We'd both be a mess without each other. You too lax and me too much of a stick in the mud.”

“So you know that saying and not the horse one?”

“Shut it,” Eiji finished the conversation. “Just get yourself ready.” He hesitated before walking from the room, gazing at Ash with what he hoped was a plea in his eyes. “One more thing . . . Can I get a kiss now?”

Ash held out his arms and Eiji returned to fall into his embrace. Their lips met, first in a playful fashion, but as the seconds passed, Eiji could feel heat gathering between them. Ash's tongue lapped at Eiji's, retreating when Ash began to nibble at Eiji's bottom lip. Eiji moaned and heard Ash mimic the sound, tightening his clutch on Eiji. Eiji was about to crumble, let his jellied legs melt like the rest of him and find a seat on Ash's lap, but as the kissing went on, Eiji realized he was feeling the heat quite literally.

Eiji winced and pulled away, startled, but also aware of the concern and puzzlement in Ash's eyes. “I may have left the stove on,” Eiji lied. “Now's as good a time as any to spoon up that soup.”

Though still looking perplexed, Ash thankfully let Eiji go. Once in the hall, Eiji breathed out a sigh of relief, though the ease was temporary. Walking to the kitchen, he put a put a finger to his lips. The spot was sore, slightly swollen, from a burn akin to putting one's mouth to a mug straight from the microwave. Ash didn't seem to realize the damage he'd caused, and it could have been worse. His temperature had appeared normal when Eiji checked his forehead, but obviously it was fluctuating and still reaching dangerous levels, otherworldly levels. Eiji shuttered imagining Ash's hands ablaze, touching him, searing him like the salamander Arthur's flames had.

Eiji ladled the soup, pondering as he watched carrot slices try to surface from the blood red pool of tomato juice, bobbing pitifully only to sink again.

Honestly, Eiji wasn't the only one at risk of getting hurt. Outside the kitchen window Eiji watched individuals and groups parade past, smiles on their faces as they talked with the people beside them or ones far away with their phones. One couple chided their child for running too far in front of them. The child picked up a leaf and skipped back to her parents, holding it up proud and receiving head pats. Eiji groaned, attempting to refocus and get the dishes washed up though thoughts were still bouncing around his head. He didn't think Ash had any sort of control over his rise in body temperature, meaning it could happen again at any time, while near Shorter or Nadia, or out in streets among innocents like the ones Eiji'd seen outside . . . And the threat to himself was the greatest of all. Was there a risk of Ash spontaneously combusting?

Afraid it had gotten cold, Eiji nuked the soup and set the bowl and a spoon on the table in front of the TV for Ash. The steam from it hit his face and made his eyes water. He tried to blink them away and wound up with tears streaming down his face. Fighting to quit crying, Eiji turned on the TV and let the voices from it drone to hide his sobs. Whatever Ash said, Eiji had to do something and soon. He didn't have any sort of leads, but that in and of itself told him what he had to do – get help; ask questions. Somebody had to know what was going on with Ash and why. Eiji's one mission was to find those things out so that he could truly get Ash back to normal, before it was too late.

 

#

 

Night lent itself to Eiji, providing him enough darkness and nightlife background noise to slip away from the Wong residence without anyone noticing. He walked to the beach where he and Ash had first came across Sing together and sat secluded on a mossy crag. He'd left a note saying he'd be gone for a while, not saying how long and where he was going. Ash would be pissed off, on pins and needles to get out and search for him. Somehow, Eiji didn't care. Ash's anger didn't matter right now. Ash could chastise him all he wanted. Eiji was prepared to be hated forever if it meant keeping Ash safe. With everything he had in him, Eiji put his resolve into feeling, scrunched his eyes shut and willed Sing to heed his call.

Day was approaching but the sun still hadn't graced Eiji with its presence after, what Eiji guessed, was about two hours of waiting. Eiji hugged his arms, shivering and begging the sun to creep further above the horizon to warm him. Eyes closed, cold cloaking him, Eiji began to doze, only waking when someone shook him awake.

“Eiji, what are you doing out here?”

Sing was standing over him in his human form, scowling in concern.

“I came out hoping I'd meet you,” Eiji said. “I need your help.” Eiji spent some time explaining in detail what Ash's fever had led to and how troubling it all was to Eiji, imagining Ash accidentally hurting himself or someone else. The sun wavered as a small half disc on the waterline by the time he finished. “I have to do something before anything bad happens to Ash, and that means a trip to the supernatural world. I know the solution would be there, if anyplace.”

Sing's expression went from irritated to devastated.

“You're a human now, Eiji,” Sing reminded him, as though Eiji had forgotten. “You don't have any way to protect yourself, and you just want to go traipsing around the supernatural world?”

“I don't plain to go alone.” Eiji smiled. “How much to hire one of the best bodyguards the supernatural world has to offer?”

Sing's mouth fell ajar an instant before he returned Eiji's smile. “I don't know . . . how about an hour's time exploring the human world together when all this is over?”

“How's a whole day sound?”

Excitement fizzled from Sing at Eiji's offer. “What? Really?”

“I owe you more than I could ever repay already. It's the least I could do.”

“I'm in,” Sing said, transforming on the spot. “Get on.”

Eiji admired how the dragon's scales caught and reflected the day's first light before bracing himself and climbing aboard. Eiji held his breath as Sing took off, adjusting to the dragon coiling his body like a great sea snake and climbing into the clouds. Once in the deep purple sky tinged in the pinks and oranges of the morning rays, Eiji relaxed, taking the fresh air in and out. He may as well have been drowning until now, he'd craved this taste and smell so much. Heart leaping, Eiji gained the nerve to take his hands off Sing and stretch out his arms. Tears sprang to his eyes as he recalled the illusion of weightlessness, freedom, but it only took a moment for his eyes to dry and for him to regain his grip on both Sing and the present. He could miss flying, but he couldn't regret giving up his wings. Ash was what made his heart soar now.

One of Sing's eyes rolled to glance back at him and Eiji leaned forward to speak.

“Do you have any idea where to go?” Eiji asked, shouting above the wind whistling past, “because I honestly didn't have any leads in mind.”

Sing smirked, his pointy teeth like mini mountain peaks.

“From what you told me, I think I know someone who may have answers.”

 


	3. Losing the Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji and Sing find someone willing to help Ash with his rising temperature, but can Ash be saved or will their efforts be in vain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week, another chapter! Don't have much to say with this one, other than things are heating up some more, if you pardon the pun ^_^ I only had time to give everything a once over, so please excuse any typos. If you're enjoying so far, kudos and comments are loved and appreciated! Until next time~

In time, Sing landed in a place that Eiji could only describe as the mouth of hell. The stink of brimstone and a smoldering heat escaped from a wide cleft in the mountain's face and, though Eiji kept his distance from it, an uncomfortable sweat had broken out over his whole body. Sing was draped in a protective coil around him, not touching him but close, and Eiji wanted nothing more than to push him away so he could breathe properly.

“As a human, you won't be able to sustain the heat in that place, so I'll go in alone and bring Cain back out.”

“Cain?” asked Eiji. The name sounded familiar. It was hard to keep track of such things. He wandered if Cain had ever been an ally of the tengu. If he was on good terms with Sing, he at the very least couldn't be an enemy. Eiji wondered how a place that gave the impression of being on fire would appear and he was getting tempted to find out, the more he thought about it.

Eiji clicked his tongue. “I wish I had brought that cloak you gave me. I wouldn't have minded getting a peek inside.”

“It wouldn't have helped. The cloak was for fending off water and being able to breathe should your world flood, remember. I wanted to give you and Ash a fighting chance against Yut Lung's downpour and thought of the cloak. Lucky such a thing exists, but then, water _is_ the greatest weakness of a fire god so why not?”

_Fire god_ . Eiji recalled Cain now, neither ally nor enemy, a man who kept to himself and intimidated most with his presence alone. To think Sing had made acquaintance with such a being.

“I'll be in and out. It won't take long.”

Eiji nodded though he felt like his skin was being pricked, he was so irritated with himself. No matter what Sing said, Eiji still felt like he'd come unprepared, and now he had no choice but to stand around and wait, doing nothing to help Ash on his own. It was stupid to get uptight about who did what, irrational, and he knew that; as long as Ash got saved, who cared, but Eiji was still growing uncomfortable in his own skin, and Sing being so close wasn't helping.

“I'm fine with it, Sing, but for now can you just back off a bit?” Eiji gave him a light shove. “If the heat from Cain's world doesn't kill me, your stifling me will.”

Sing _did_ back off, his head drooping in shame. “Sorry. Just trying to help.”

Eiji softened. “I know, and I thank you for everything, Sing. I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm frustrated that I can't do anything for Ash,” he admitted, “just demand help from others. I chose to be human for him and that very choice is what's holding me back. I know it's foolish but there's no stopping it, I guess.”

Sing smiled. “Rather than foolish, I think it shows how much you care. It's already amazing when someone wants to do everything they can for someone else. To want to go above and beyond that, to want to do the impossible, that's incredible.”

Sing moved closer to the entrance to Cain's world, casting a glance back at Eiji before going on. “Remember, it's because of you that I'm doing this, and because of you that a guy that likes to play tough like Cain will soften. Don't worry and relish in the fact you've achieved that much already.”

With Sing gone, Eiji shook his head. Sing acted like Cain's help was already guaranteed. “I wish I was that confident,” he muttered to open air. He watched the clouds as he waited, sailing in a perfect blue sky. What he wouldn't give for stars to be out so that he could make a wish on one. He didn't think that worked in the day even if the stars were still there, just hidden. He didn't know if it worked at all, but Ash had explained that it was worth trying, just in case. 'What do we have to lose?' he'd said.

Eiji clenched his fists, kept his sights on the sky, and focused on making a single desire into a thousand wishes and prayers, hoping one entity came through.

“Eiji,” Sing called him as he flew from Cain's domain with the man himself riding the wind behind him. “I know we're in a hurry, so I'll keep the greetings short. Cain, this is Eiji. Eiji, Cain, and he's going to help.”

Eiji's mouth gaped open as he was about to blurt a flood of thanks but Cain interrupted him.

“Sing told me what's happening to your friend. I don't usually bother with humans, but this is a special case.”

Eiji didn't question what made Ash special. He only managed to thank the fire god for wanting to spare the time to help. He gained confidence, watching this man levitate on his own power in human shape, a man with a strong enough psyche to communicate with Sing in dragon form though few beings could. (Eiji was thankful that he'd been one of those rare beings and somehow still was.) This was truly a god. Even with his own supernatural abilities gone, Eiji could still get a sense of the inferno Cain had nestled inside him. Instinct told Eiji to stay on his good side or wind up kindling. But fear aside, this was good. With someone like this, Ash would be all right. If everything went well, Ash would be okay, and that was beginning to sink in for Eiji. Riding back home on Sing's back, his eyes teared up again, but this time not from the elation of flying. Hope restored, Eiji could picture a day like he had on the beach before Yut Lung's dark clouds rolled in; they could run along the shore again, eat ice cream, and laugh, letting all their cares blow away on the wind with the sand.

Sing landed and made his transformation, giving Cain a stern look when he did nothing to change his appearance. “I'm already in human form,” Cain said. “I'm not going to shrink to bite-size like you just to be less intimidating.”

“I didn't ask you too,” Sing retorted, “but how about you quit scowling and remove the shades.”

Cain touched the rim of his glasses, but didn't make to remove them. “I'll put on a smile, but the shades stay.”

From the moment he was introduced to Eiji, Cain had been clad in shades though the place he lived in couldn't have demanded much use from them. Then again, despite it looking black peering in, maybe his cavern cast light that rivaled the sun's. That would explain the heat. Eiji wondered if Cain wore his shades all the time. What did his eyes look like behind them? So kind or doleful that he hid them to meet expectations or demand respect, or so terrifying he masked them to avoid evoking pure terror . . .

Eiji tried not to think too much now. Nothing mattered as long as Ash got well and he was moments away from that happening. He opened the Wong's apartment with caution, hoping Shorter and Nadia weren't home so he wouldn't have to explain his company, but despairingly Shorter stood right in the living area. His mouth opened to welcome Eiji, but he didn't get the word out before noticing Sing and, especially, Cain, who Eiji noticed seemed twice as large and threatening in this cramping room.

“I'm back,” Eiji said, ignoring the panic in Shorter's gaze. “These are friends who are visiting.”

'Friend' was an accurate description for Sing, but he side-eyed Cain to make sure he wasn't too offended by the excessive familiarity. Noting Cain had no reaction, Eiji spoke on. “They were hoping to see Ash and I told them it would be fine to pay him a visit, since his fever broke yesterday.”

Eiji's words finally appeared to snap Shorter's attention off of Sing and Cain. “About Ash . . . Apparently he isn't doing so well anymore.”

Eiji's heart began gallop, a rate much too fast for the rest of his body to keep up with. Blood rushing to his head, his vision grew dark around the fringes and a chill ran through him. He wondered if he was about to faint. In a whisper, he asked, “What's wrong?” though he could think of a thousand things and realized there might be a million worse possibilities that he couldn't even fathom. _There's no way he set himself aflame_ , Eiji reasoned. _Shorter wouldn't be standing in front of me and not having a mental breakdown if he had._ “Just tell me what's wrong,” Eiji said again, more forcefully this time. He didn't want to be rude, but holding off on bad news never made the shock sting less. He wanted it over with.

Shorter shook his head apologetically. “Sorry, I don't know much. Just that he isn't well. Nadia told me to keep my distance so I can't give you more info than that. I haven't even seen him since leaving you tending to his fever yesterday. Seems he recovered and relapsed in a blink.”

“I need to see him,” Eiji said. It wasn't a request. He strode past Shorter, forgetting Sing and Cain at the door and headed straight to Ash's room.

Eiji tried the handle and felt betrayed when he found the door locked. Ash never locked him out.

“Ash? What's going on? Are you all right?” he shouted.

“Don't worry, Eiji. Nadia's with him.” Shorter called from behind him. His voice sounded miles away to Eiji's ears though as he waited for one voice and one voice alone.

“Eiji?”

 _Ash_. Eiji heard worry in Ash's voice, as he'd feared he would, but also a weariness and caution he wasn't expected. Ash sounded like a wounded animal, one betrayed by the world and still reaching out for the one it loved. “I'm here, Ash,” Eiji answered. “I'm here. What's happened?”

Nadia poked her head out first, noting everyone behind him before her eyes met Eiji's. Through his nerves, Eiji could read her warning. _Stay calm, for him._

With a sigh, some tension left Eiji's body and Nadia nodded at him, moving aside to let him enter Ash's room. The drapes were drawn and light filtering through gave everything a red glow. Eiji blinked in the dimness, letting his eyes adjust. He could make out Ash, sitting on his bed, head down. As Eiji drew closer, he  _knew_ something wasn't right.

“Ash,” he said, “look at me.”

Ash did, or tried to by lifting his face, but a wrap went across his head, covering his eyes.

“I'd like to look at you, Eiji,” he whispered, still managing to smirk, “but right now I can't see a damn thing.”

 


	4. Directing the Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain and Sing finally meet with Ash, but Eiji is dismayed to see Ash's condition has gotten worse in the short time he's been gone. It turns out Cain has answers to what's going on, but does he have a solution?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! A lot is revealed in this chapter and, presumably, everything will come to an end in the next. I do have an epilogue to present that will give the story a more final note, so you're looking at two more updates. Look forward to them and enjoy!

Eiji felt his lips quirk into a smile while inside happiness was the last thing he was experiencing. Still, he was reminded of the look in Nadia's eyes when she let him in, cautioning him to keep calm. “How about you take that blindfold off and then worry about seeing?” Eiji said, trying to joke around despite everything.

“Is it okay to talk Nadia?” Ash asked before answering Eiji. “Is it just you and Eiji right now?”

“Yes, go ahead,” Nadia responded.

Even after the go-ahead, Ash took a moment to speak. “I have to keep my eyes closed or I'll burn something. It's not easy to remember to move around with your eyes shut though, so Nadia thought of this.”

Eiji glanced at Nadia. “Then you know, about his temperature rising, about _everything_?”

“I wouldn't say everything, but enough. I've been sensing that Ash was . . . different, like you. My mother used to say women in our family had a gift when it came to the supernatural. Apparently my great-grandmother could even astral project and visit other worlds.”

“That's . . . amazing,” Eiji finished. He felt dumb for lack of something better to say, but he was truly amazed. He couldn't think of another word for it. At the same time, her first few words kept playing in his mind – _I've sensed Ash was different._ Was Ash never human? If that were true, why hadn't Eiji ever picked up on it? Had he been blindsided by his feelings, thinking Ash was special only in how he stirred Eiji's heart? Had he fallen for Ash _because_ he was a special entity? But Nadia had always felt like a powerful presence to Eiji and he'd come to see her as an older sister, sometimes like a mother. “Do you have that ability too?” he asked. “Astral projection?”

Nadia shook her head. “If I have any abilities, I haven't discovered them yet.”

So she felt unusual to Eiji and wasn't exhibiting any out-of-the-ordinary abilities, but Ash, who Eiji conceived as human, was gaining powers out of his control. Eiji snapped out of his reflections, concerned with Ash when he heard him sigh. Eiji walked over to him and reached to put his hand against Ash's temple.

“I wouldn't touch him, if I were you,” Nadia warned, making Eiji freeze. “He's like a hot iron. I even worried for the bed, thinking he'd burn holes into the sheets.”

Eiji looked the sheets over, avoiding contact with Ash's skin though it pained him in a whole new way to do so. There were no burns. Also, if Eiji kept a hand close to Ash, not quite touching him, he didn't feel the heat radiating off him. Experimentally, he let the tip of a finger touch Ash's leg and immediately pulled back with a hiss.

Ash followed his voice, facing him with his brow furrowed in worry. “Was that you just now Eiji? Are you okay? What happened?”

“My fault,” Eiji admitted. “I just poked you, Ash. You didn't feel anything?”

“I don't know if I can say I didn't feel. My skin is tingling like crazy and it feels like _everything_ is touching me; I'm convinced I'm starting to feel every air molecule. It makes it hard to pick up on what's a real sensation or imagined.”

“The lasers shooting from his eyes definitely weren't imagined,” Nadia said, pointing to the ground by Ash's bed. Eiji noted two scoured spots in the carpet with diameters similar to a dime's and the distance between them undoubtedly reminiscent to the space between two eyes. “It's strange,” Eiji said. “Ash's skin burns ours, but he can sit in bed and wear clothes without setting them on fire; yet his eyes can burn holes in the carpet. Is it possible his eyes can't hurt us?”

“I don't think we should test it,” Nadia answered wisely.

Commotion from the hall drew Eiji's eyes to the door. Sing and Cain burst into Ash's room with Shorter clinging to their arms in an almost comical fashion. Eiji had no doubt that Shorter had tried his best to keep the two back and had failed. To his credit, the struggle hadn't been a fair fight. Cain had the power to bring down some of the deadliest of beings, and Sing, when riding on his stubbornness, could summon strength none could guess he had. Sing looked from Ash to Eiji and back again, the color draining from his face, but Cain's was unreadable behind his shades, only the tight set of his lips showing he'd read how tense the situation was.

Cain walked over to Ash, ignoring Shorter shouting one more line of protest. Eiji noticed that Nadia stayed quiet, watching and waiting with her arms crossed to give a stern impression, though Eiji didn't miss her hands shaking. Eiji told himself to stay strong too, as he waited for what Cain would do or say, only feeling startled when Cain reached for Ash.

“No, wait—”

Eiji cut his warning short when Cain's hands came in contact with Ash's face. It obviously didn't pain Cain as he turned Ash's head this way and that. Eiji didn't know what Cain was searching for, but he soon quit looking, removing his glasses and putting them over Ash's eyes. Eiji would have experienced shock at seeing such an exposed Cain, but then he began untying the wrap from Ash and _that_ was all Eiji could think about.

“Wait a sec,” Ash said, voice shaking. “Who is this? What are you doing?”

“It's okay, Ash,” Eiji assured him. “It's someone to help.” _Hopefully_.

Once the wrap was off, Cain's shades still covering Ash's eyes, Cain spoke to Ash directly. “It's okay. You can open your eyes now.”

Eiji assumed Ash did, unable to see Ash's eyes through the dark lenses, but seeing that he was focusing left and right, up and down, like he was taking everything in. “I can see,” he said, “and I'm not shooting lasers. What happened? What are these glasses?”

“Something made special in the world I come from,” Cain answered. “For people like us.”

Ash quirked an eyebrow. “And what kind of people are those?”

“Fire gods.”

Ash gave a bitter laugh, but all humor soon left his face. “You're kidding, right?”

“Is it so hard to believe?” Cain asked.

“After my burning stuff up, no,” Ash answered, “but I'm asking why, how! I'm just an ordinary human.”

“You were,” Cain agreed, “at one point, but things change. Not every being stays the same. You've got bugs in this world, caterpillars, that change into butterflies. Some other beings are like that; the right conditions meet and they're altered, forever something new, unable to go back.”

“I can't go back?” Ash asked.

Cain blinked at him. There was a sadness in the gesture that squeezed Eiji's heart so much that he had to put a fist to his chest, waiting for his answer. “You can . . . but it would take giving up all that power building up in you.”

“How do I do it?” Ash leaned forward, hanging on Cain's words. “Tell me.”

“By bestowing your power to another living being,” Cain said. “You may have noticed that, other than the blazes from your eyes, inanimate objects don't suffer from your heat. The fire beneath your skin can be focused so that it doesn't hurt living things too, but your eyes are a focal point that take years to master, dangerous to anything in sight when not shielded. Conjure all the heat into those eyes, let it out on another living being, and there won't be any fire power left in you.”

“But it's dangerous, you said,” Ash reminded him. “Won't I kill whoever I fire my eyes off on?”

“Possibly,” Cain said. “I'd recommend using them on another supernatural, though _which_ supernatural is important. If they don't die, they'll gain new abilities and it's anyone's guess what those would be. Some young fire gods have tried to get rid of their abilities and their enemies at once and wound up powerless after creating a bigger threat. It's a gamble, in a lot of ways.”

Sing came forward, a glow of hope in your eyes. “Cain, the new abilities the supernatural would gain from Ash, could they possibly counter powers they already have? Say, give a water god the ability to walk on land?”

Cain turned on him, eyes dark and scary, giving him a more threatening image than when they were concealed. “Your thoughts are more dangerous than this kid's flames, Sing. Would you take this risk on _him?_ Make him stronger? _Kill_ him?”

Sing swallowed at the word 'kill,' but hardened his posture, standing strong. “I've got to try. His rains weren't merely quelled. Blanca took it upon himself to make peace with a magic amulet. Yut Lung's been frozen in time, and I can't let him stay that way forever. If there's a chance to save him . . .”

Eiji realized Sing and Cain had been talking about the young water god Sing guarded. So things hadn't been settled involving the water god's desire to drown worlds, only paused.

“Please, Cain,” Sing begged. His desperation reminded Eiji of his own, for Ash's sake.

Cain saw it too, and his heart relented. “Fine, but if he's frozen like you said, it might not work. He'd be bordering on inanimate.”

“So I'll get Blanca to unfreeze him,” Sing reasoned. “He said he would when I was ready. The problem is that it's hard to get in contact with that idiot. He always just kind of appears when he thinks it's necessary.”

The room got silent, only the tick of Ash's bedside clock permeating the air.

That was, until Nadia stepped forward. “I'll call him,” she said.

A few voices melded together, all asking the same question. “How?”

“Astral projection.” She turned to Eiji. “I don't know if I can, but I can try.” She looked down at her hand, flexing it. “I can't explain, but I feel different, stronger, since meeting all of you. I'll do my best.”

Nadia received nods and the lot decided to head to the living area to give Ash a rest, as well as to keep their discussion going. Eiji wanted to spend time with Ash, but he had to know something first. Promising he'd be right back, Eiji momentarily left Ash alone in his room. He was just in time to see Cain heading out of the apartment while the others prattled on, Sing and Nadia conspiring while Shorter kept asking what was going on. Assuming he was getting air and that he wouldn't mind company, Eiji followed Cain out.

Outside, the street was still and quiet. It felt strange, knowing that this time of day should be consist of people coming home from work or school. It was as if the universe itself knew that this was their solemn hour and was assisting in keeping others away through some psychic link. Anything was possible.

Cain gave a glance toward Eiji, acknowledging his presence and not frowning on it. That gave Eiji a bit more confidence, just enough to ask what he felt he needed to.

“The reason Ash is going through this metamorphosis . . .” Eiji started, knowing Cain was listening. “As someone who has once tengu, is it because of me?”

“Being close to supernaturals can have a great effect on someone. It awakens their minds, makes them see what they couldn't before, how big and grand their world and all the others that they didn't know existed are, how much larger they can be. You could say it unlocks something in some and a power they didn't know they had bursts out. It wasn't just meeting you,” he added. “You said he'd met Sing before. Anyone else?”

“Arthur,” Eiji answered, feeling slimy by even saying the fire salamander's name.

“I've heard of him. The fire affinity in that one definitely played a big part, I'd say, but all the little bits came together, just the knowledge of all these strange and new beings, painting a bigger and bigger picture with more colors, shapes, and textures than imaginable, until your friend's mind imploded, crumpling in on itself from the pressure. We'll have to be careful that it doesn't happen to the girl. The less details she knows, the better.”

“You know a lot,” Eiji said. He waited for Cain to comment, but he stayed quiet. Eiji swallowed before asking, “Did you use to be human too, Cain? Did this sort of thing happen to you?”

Cain didn't answer, but Eiji didn't miss how the air around him gained weight, growing heavy and murky with . . . grief? Anger? Eiji couldn't be sure, but it was a negative emotion that gave Eiji more than enough to go off of.

“He has one prayer of living and staying who he is,” Cain said suddenly, “and it's dependent on a whole lot of individuals coming together to make it happen. Don't get your hopes up too high or you won't be able to stand once they plummet. Honestly, I was considering leaving now and staying out of this mess.”

Eiji gasped, wracking his brain for what to do or say. He didn't want Cain to leave. He was the epitome of what Ash was turning into, the only one with wisdom on Ash's change, and the only one who could help should something go wrong. They still needed Cain. He was sure of it. But what could change his mind?

Desperate, Eiji stammered, “W-what if I return the tarp?”

“Tarp?”

“The one that protects against floods, allows you to breath underwater. Sing gave it to me. I know it was from you.”

Cain smiled. “So you're the one it was for. You and Ash, was it?” He took a moment to scratch his head, heaving a sigh. “So Sing borrowed a fire god's tarp in order to protect a young fire-god-to-be before he even presented as one. Damn. If that isn't destiny, I don't know what is . . . Fine. Since I'm already mixed up in this, I may as well see how everything ends. You can keep the tarp, by the way. Consider it a gift from me personally.”

Relieved, Eiji nodded. “Yes, thank you.”

“You may not be thanking me later. I can't stop or change anything that's about to go down. Like I said, you're going to have to steel yourself. You and Sing both.”

Eiji nodded again, erasing emotion from his face. Cain, looking satisfied, was the one to nod next, leading the way back into the Wong's apartment.

 

#

 

Back in Ash's room and awaiting word from Nadia to let he and Ash know when the group was ready, Eiji sat on the bed, a safe but painful distance away from Ash.

“I'm sorry,” Ash said with a sigh. “A day on Earth when I'm supposed to be spoiling you with chocolates and roses and I've got you stressed, trying to figure me out.”

Eiji had forgotten the holiday that, in another time, Ash had gotten him excited for. It seemed years ago, it was so unimportant now. He shook his head. “Don't apologize for that. It's not like you wanted all this to happen, like you did anything to bring about all these changes. Besides, we'll have more than fifty Valentine's Days together in the future, maybe eighty.”

Ash didn't affirm Eiji's words and the silence between them frosted Eiji's optimism. Did Ash believe he couldn't get better? Did he not want to?

Ash turned to him. “Eiji . . .” From his tone, Eiji pictured that behind his glasses Ash's eyes were misting. “The plan might not work. I might not live, and if I do, I might not be able to be with you. We'd be a human and a supernatural being again, two who can't properly live in the same world.”

“I-I don't want to think about that.”

“You _have_ too,” Ash told him. “This is our hospital fight all over again. I just want you to know that you can live without me. You can move on, and I'll never blame you for it. In this world or in another, I'll always love you, Eiji.”

Why was this happening? Did Ash really have to give up before anything started and expect Eiji to as well? How cruel could he be? No, how cruel could the  _world_ be to get Ash to say these things not once, but twice. A memory floated over him, warming Eiji like a blanket, Nadia's words before Ash's temperature rivaled an inferno's. He paraphrased them aloud for Ash. “This is my home, and yours, no matter what.”

Ash was about to say something else, but was interrupted by a tap on the door. Eiji and Ash turned and saw Nadia standing there. If Eiji didn't know better, he'd say  _she_ was the one with the fire in her eyes.

She bobbed her head to order them out. “Let's get started.”

 

 


	5. Righting the Wrongs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji and friends take the final step to bring Ash back from his fire god transformation, meeting Yut Lung and hoping everything comes to a peaceful end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here!! The last chapter (excluding the epilogue which will be super short and probably posted before next Thursday so yay :D)! Because the epilogue is going to be a short afterthought, and I don't want the notes to be longer than it (haha ^^), I'm posting my end of fic farewell here :')

Eiji watched as Sing crossed his arms. “All right,” Sing said. “Are we ready to get this started?”

“I don't know what's going on,” Shorter piped up, “but you all can't summon anything here.”

Sing narrowed his eyes at Shorter, but Eiji was surprised when he cocked his head, actually considering Shorter's words. “You've got a point. Blanca has a water affinity. We'll want to be someplace close to water. Honestly, I'd hate to bring him into the human world at all. He's not a bad guy, but he doesn't mind stirring up a bit of trouble for his own amusement.”

“A frustrating double-agent, huh,” Cain commented.

“Exactly,” Sing nodded. “But we can't uproot Nadia from the human world either.” Turning to her, he said, “I hate that a nice person like you has to get involved at all.”

“I _want_ to be involved,” Nadia replied. “This involves two of my family members, after all.”

Eiji was struck in the heart when Nadia gave him a glance and a smile.  _Family_ .

All at once, Eiji knew the perfect place. “The beach I always meet you at, Sing,” Eiji said. “There won't be many people there at this hour, practically none if we stay near the craggy overhang.”

That beach cemented a memory of one of his happiest times with Ash, running and eating ice cream, carefree, but was also the place where Eiji first saw dark clouds rolling in and knew a storm was heading their way; it fit to have it be the place they stood in when all of their moods brightened again, like a cleared sky.

Sing nodded. “Good plan. Okay, so let's _really_ get this started.” He glanced at Ash's room where they all knew Ash was still waiting, looking at the world through glasses that darkened his already bleak outlook, and, from how Eiji had noticed his hands shaking in his lap, his fear rising along with his heat. “There isn't much time.”

#

 

On the beach's overhang, waves crackled as they smashed the rocks below and the salty brine made Eiji's nose sting, but he watched Nadia intently as she closed her eyes and tried to do everything in her power to summon Blanca. After a bit, she opened them again, although the landscape around them remained unchanged. No Blanca.

“You okay?” It was Shorter who asked, as hard of a time as he was having wrapping his head around all the stuff happening around him, he'd insisted on accompanying his sister to the summoning.

“I'm trying,” she said. “But I don't feel anything.”

“Do you need more of a description?” Sing asked. “I only described what he looked like. Maybe if I tell you more about his frustrating personality?”

She shook her head.

“Sing,” Cain called. “Go into dragon form.”

“What? Why?”

“She needs to immerse herself further into our world. Hearing about it isn't enough, apparently. Nothing like seeing a dragon before your eyes.” Under his breath, he mumbled. “Hopefully it isn't _too_ much.”

Eiji pretended not to hear, but couldn't help conjuring up what he'd learned while talking to Cain. Doing this might turn Nadia into a supernatural being too, not just someone who could tap into the other worlds, someone like Ash, someone who could no longer fit into their own. He swallowed, unsure if this was how he wanted things to go. How could he offer up one important person for another? He was about to open his mouth to warn Nadia about the consequences when Ash spoke.

“What's the catch, Cain? You say she needs to soak up more about the supernatural world, that seeing Sing will strengthen that ability of hers, but what happens when it _is_ stronger, too strong? Does she wind up like me?”

Ash had guessed it and created a tension by setting everything out on the table; Nadia and Shorter eyed Cain and Sing warily, while Eiji felt like he was trapped in the middle. He didn't want Nadia to change too much, lose her humanity, but he was losing Ash. Saving Ash to lose Nadia made no sense though. It wouldn't make he or Ash happy, just make them later want to save her should Ash return to normal, sending them on an endless loop of rescue and sacrifice.

“While knowing upfront that there were consequences would have been nice,” Nadia said, voice full of reproach, “it doesn't matter, Ash. I was fully prepared for anything when I made the choice to help. I'm doing this. It's what I want to do.”

The crinkle of Ash's brow above his shades showed how much he didn't like this, but he kept quiet, respecting Nadia's decision. Shorter, on the other hand, put a hand on Nadia's shoulder until she turned to him. The two shared a look that conveyed too many emotions and thoughts for Eiji to distinguish, but when Nadia placed her hand over her brother's, Shorter backed off, looking hurt but understanding. Eiji could see how much Ash meant to both of them. This was something all three of them were willing to wage everything on.

“All right,” Nadia said, turning to Sing. “Show me your inner lizard.”

He smirked. “That's an insult, but I'll forgive you.”

With that, Sing gave himself room and took on his true shape. Nadia kept a straight face as she looked at the great dragon – serpentine body, fangs and claws. Sing even gave out a theatrical roar, surely enjoying his chance to show off. Nadia blinked and asked, “Is it okay to touch him?”

“Sing says you can,” Eiji answered. He'd almost forgotten that, in this group, only he and Cain could hear Dragon Sing's voice as words. Eiji wondered if Ash could pick up the skill if he changed further, but he shook the thought off. It wouldn't be worth it, would just mean he was fully slipping out of the human world.

Nadia reached out a hand and Sing bumped his muzzle to her. Her fingers stretched, giving Sing's scaly skin a rub.

“Feel any differently?” asked Ash.

Nadia shook her head. “No . . . I don't know. My imagination has always been great; I've always believed in things unseen. To suddenly have a creature like this in front of me, half makes me feel I'm dreaming and half makes me think, 'of course.' It's hard to explain.”

“I kind of know what you mean,” Ash said. “I had some faith in angels, and when a boy I thought was perfect seemed to come from nowhere and later sprouted wings, it was kind of an 'of course' moment too.”

Eiji's heart skipped as he returned Ash's warm smile. He could picture the soft gaze Ash was giving him through the dark lenses, feel it.

“Still,” Nadia interrupted, “I think this is enough.” Hand still on Sing, she closed her eyes and Eiji felt the air change. The ocean hissed louder and Eiji looked down to see it foam. A shadowy liquid slithered from the froth, flowing up the rocks toward them and taking human shape. There with a grin that said 'Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?' was Blanca.

Sing returned to human form, shouting, “Finally you showed up!”

“I always heed a woman's call,” Blanca said with a bow to Nadia. “Can I ask why you're with this lovely lady, Sing, and why you called me in the first place. Is it—”

“Yut Lung,” Blanca and Sing said in unison.

Understanding dawned in Blanca's eyes. “You're ready, huh?”

“Ready to try,” Sing answered. “This may be a mistake but—”

Blanca tousled Sing's hair and was met with loud objections. “Mistakes must be made, I suppose,” he said.

Sing groaned, pushing off Blanca's hand. “Whatever. Let's just get to the lake and give it a shot.”

Sing wasted no time returning to dragon form and, with Ash and Eiji abroad, was ready to go when Blanca turned to Nadia. “Will I see you again?” he asked.

“Not if I can help it,” Nadia answered truthfully. “Once Ash is human, I'm done meddling with supernatural beings. Sorry.”

Blanca shrugged. “Can't be helped. We _are_ from two different worlds . . . literally.”

“Stop flirting, you big goon,” Sing interrupted. “Let's get going. This is serious, world-ending stuff.”

The smile vanished from Blanca's face. “And that's why I'm giving you time to consider if you truly think you're ready. This new fire god's power isn't the only flame that can't be quelled without help.”

Eiji started, realizing that without anyone saying, Blanca knew everything about Ash as though the information in all their heads had been absorbed and processed. Noticing this, Eiji grasped how divine and terrifying Blanca truly was.

“As I've warned before,” Blanca continued, “the young master's anger hasn't changed no matter how long he's been frozen, nor has his determination to do damage with it. I don't think—”

“Excuse me, water-dweller,” Cain stepped forward, seemingly catching Blanca's attention for the first time. “I'll put a stop to your young master's rampage or die trying.”

“Why, fire god?”

“'Cause all these kids still have more years left in them.” He grinned. “And I'm older than I look. So, you going to keep stalling this party, or are you coming along?”

“Rather than going,” Blanca said, unhooking a chain from his neck and walking to Sing. “I'm just going to give you this. It's all you'll need. Just point it at Yut Lung and it'll handle the rest.”

Sing took the chain in his mouth and Eiji's eyes widened as he noticed what was hanging at the end of it. Even though it had been adjourned with a gem (likely what gave the amulet it's new freezing and unfreezing powers), it was a pendant Eiji would recognize anywhere, one he thought he'd never see again. _So_ that _was the amulet that would save Ash_ , Eiji thought, _an old trinket given new magic_. Eiji's eyes watered against his will, picturing one of the tengu elders who'd given him the option to lose his wings to become human. Everything was truly coming full circle. He felt like he was already seeing a miracle and took it as a sign that Ash would be all right, that he _had_ to be.

“Thanks, Blanca,” Sing said. “I know we didn't always get along, and I acted like you were a pain, but if all goes well, I guess we won't be partners anymore. Hell, we'll be out of work altogether.”

Blanca smiled.“Then I look forward to my extended vacation.”

A wink later, Blanca went into a liquid form again, dripping down the rocks like melted ice cream and melding into the sea.

Finally they set off, Ash panting as he clutched Sing's hide. Eiji studied him, watching to see if he'd weaken and lose his grip, ready to lung for him and risk going up in flames if he did. Cain floated after them, going invisible after a while. Eiji risked taking his eyes off Ash for a moment longer to study the beach behind him. Nadia and Shorter were dots on the brown rocks. He could just make out the movement of their waving hands. Shaking, Eiji tore his sights from them and focused ahead. This had to work, and not just for Eiji's sake.

 

#

 

Sing wasted no time once they got to the lake, going over the plan with Ash one more time for all to hear and then taking the amulet Blanca gave him and pointing it the crystalline form of Yut Lung. A torrent of blue coursed from the amulet in a slow spiral, hitting Yut Lung and pulsing there until time caught up with Yut Lung, or Yut Lung caught up with time, and his ice prison vanished.

“What are you doing, Blan—Blanca?” Yut Lung looked around. “What is this?” he asked, eyeing everyone around him. “Sing, where's Blanca, and who are those three?”

Before Yut Lung could put any more thought into them, Ash removed his glasses, eyes set straight on Yut Lung. A stream of flames burst from his eyes, hitting Yut Lung in a explosion of fire power. The flames seemed to pour from Ash's eyes for a full minute before stopping and Eiji couldn't see the young water god through the vapor the onslaught created . Eiji felt a lump in his throat as he waited for the fumes to clear, to see if Yut Lung had survived. It was Sing who couldn't wait.

Unheeding to Eiji and Cain calling on him to stop, Sing ran and was engulfed in the smoke.

At the same time, Ash collapsed and Cain caught him. Eiji fell to his knees beside the two. “What's happened?” he asked. “Is Ash all right?”

He was breathing. He was _breathing_. Eiji tried to calm, but he saw distress in Cain's face. “What is it? What do you know that you aren't telling me?”

Cain looked at Eiji and must have seen how serious he was for an answer because he sighed and gave one. “The kid released his heat, but that doesn't come without releasing some life energy too. He's still living, but he's shortened his lifespan, and no one can tell you by how much.”

Eiji felt sick to his stomach, like, even while sitting, his legs couldn't support him. They trembled and he gave one of his thighs a few punches to make the shaking stop, perhaps more forcefully than he needed to, but he didn't care; he couldn't even feel the pain for the one in his heart. Had he saved Ash? Had he really saved him if the process shortened his life?

“Eiji . . .”

Eiji looked and saw that Ash had opened his eyes. “I heard,” he said, voice cracking. He gave a weak cough then continued, “It's fine. Everyone dies eventually.” He reached for Eiji and Eiji caught his hand in his. “See? We can touch again. I'm not burning up. I'm alive for now, and human. _You_ did this.”

“We all did,” Eiji whispered, “but thank you, Ash.” Eiji rubbed his face against Ash's hand. “Thank you for surviving this.”

“Damn . . .”

Eiji heard the awe in Cain's voice and followed his sight to where Yut Lung was still engulfed in smoke and fire. “Sing's in that,” Cain reminded him.

Suddenly scared all over again, Eiji stood and faced the devastation, willing his eyes to make out Sing and Yut Lung moving away from it. When he couldn't tolerate the wait anymore, he cupped his mouth and screamed Sing's name. No one answered him.

But then he saw a flicker of movement. Sing burst from the smoke an instant later, in a tall adult form that Eiji had only seen once or twice before now. He was empty-handed but he turned back to the puff of smoke that was finally beginning to disperse. Eiji gave a small gasp as the cover lifted entirely and he saw Yut Lung kneeling there.

Sing held out his hand, and Yut Lung took it, stumbling like a toddler as he took his first steps from the center of the pond. “What was that?” Eiji just barely heard Yut Lung ask. “What did you do to me, and why?” Sing didn't answer, just kept Yut Lung going.

When they reached the pond's edge, Yut Lung quit walking and looked puzzled when Sing tried to drag him on. “What are you doing? You know I can't.”

“Try,” Sing told him.

Still looking doubtful, Yut Lung _did_ try, seemingly taking an electric shock when his foot touched solid, dry earth. “How?” he asked Sing.

“A miracle disguised as misfortune,” Sing answered.

“I don't understand.”

“Neither do I, really,” Sing admitted. “Just come on. Keep walking.”

Eiji watched Yut Lung stumble, clinging on to Sing and wearing a face of amazement as he looked down at his own feet. Sing had told Eiji that Yut Lung had lived in this bed of water for as long as he could remember. Knowing that, Eiji realized that Yut Lung was literally stepping out into the world for the first time. He met Ash's eyes and saw the same sentiments of joy he felt reflected in them. He turned back to the pair, creeping closer, as Yut Lung began to speak again.

“You did this.” His voice sounded thick with emotion but Eiji couldn't read _what_ emotion. He didn't think Yut Lung knew himself. “Why did you do this for me?”

“Why _wouldn't_ I?” Sing asked back. “You deserve to have at least one dream come true.”

Eiji watched as Yut Lung looked away from Sing, some of the ferocity and confusion leaving his face. “I'm still angry at the world. I can't forgive _anyone_ for the fate that was laid on me. I even blame those who had nothing to do with it.”

“Yeah,” Sing answered.

“I'm bitter, petty . . . but I don't mean to be.”

“I know.”

“And I don't know if I'll ever change.”

Sing smirked. “I'm not asking you to. I just want you to drop the frown for a smile every now and again. I think if you do, you'll find forgiveness may come on its own.”

“I still don't know why you care, but . . . thank you.”

“Now that you have freedom,” Sing started, “is there anything you want to do? Besides destroy the world, I mean.”

The two shared a spark of amusement as their eyes met.

“I've just always wanted to _see_ it, the world,” Yut Lung said. “I was envious of you, everyone, for not being fenced in, because of something so simple.”

Sing grinned. “Well, luckily, I can make that happen. How would you like seeing everything from a dragon's eye-view?”

“I've always wanted to ride you.” Yut Lung's eyes glittered until he rethought what he'd said. Flustered he corrected himself. “I meant ride on your back! You, in your dragon form.”

This got everyone watching amused and Sing, through tears of laughter, said, “Sure, I got that the first time.”

Face red, Yut Lung said no more as Sing changed shape. He waved his serpentine tail and knelled for Yut Lung to mount, then swung his head to face Ash, Eiji, and Cain.

“Will you two need a lift?”

“I'll deliver 'em,” Cain answered.

Sing shifted one of his clawed feet, scraping four swallow trenches into the ground. “I guess this is it,” he said. “Two supernaturals gone human won't have any more need for dragons.”

“There's always a need for dragons,” Eiji said. “They aren't all over human fantasy novels for nothing.” After a moment, he added. “Take care, Sing.”

After grinning at Eiji, Sing turned to Ash, his big eyes wet. “Watch out for him, Ash.”

Ash blinked unable to hear him, but somehow guessing the sentiment. “Worry about yourself, kid.” Softer, he added, “Thanks, Sing.”

Sing grunted and went invisible, Yut Lung melting away with him. Only a whisper on the wind told Eiji that the two had taken off. His friend was gone for who-knew-how-long this time. Ash reached for him and Eiji took his hand. “Still glad to be human?” Ash asked him.

“How about you?”

“Wouldn't have it any other way.”

Eiji smiled. “Same.”

Cain got them home effortlessly, swinging an arm around each boy's mid-drift and flying them to the beach where Nadia was still waiting with a weary-looking Shorter. Eiji thought it was fortunate that Shorter hadn't been able to see the three floating in air, just their out-of-nowhere landing.

With just a nod and a half-smile, Cain took off to all of them waving and thanking him.

“He was a cool guy,” Ash remarked. “Even if he doesn't like making small talk. Guess he doesn't like to get any closer than he has to.”

“Maybe he didn't want to leave us with any scars,” Eiji muttered. His mind wondered, thinking of the fire god, how lonely it must be for him. He could control his heat, didn't have to avoid contract, but he still distanced himself, likely remembering trauma caused by letting his guard down. If Ash had stayed a fire god . . .

“Hey, Eiji.”

Eiji snapped his attention back to Ash. “I don't know how long I'll live, but I'm here. I don't know about tomorrow, but we've got today. How about we keep making the best of of every 'today' we make it into? Okay?”

Ash's hair caught the light of the sunset and glowed a bright orange, so like a flame. Eiji reached out and ran a hand over it, relieved at the soft and coolness that tickled his palm. Ash leaned into his touch like a content house cat. Eiji smiled. “Okay.”

They walked side-by-side, following Nadia and Shorter's backs. One hand in his pocket, Eiji ran his fingers over the amulet Sing had forgotten about, now devoid of the gem as it had crumbled with its last use; it was back to its original tengu heirloom form and would make a great match hanging with the pendant that once housed Eiji's voice on Ash's bedpost, a reminder of a time lost and a time recovered. Ash brushed Eiji's free hand with his own and Eiji took hold of it, clutching until Ash's fingers intertwined with his. Eiji could feel Ash's human body heat, his human pulse matching Eiji's own. They might experience 'today' a hundred more times, a thousand, Eiji didn't know, but Ash was finally in his grasp. After falling and rising, dying from his old life and getting reborn, the otherworldly struggle was over, and Ash was somehow still in his hands. And as always, now and forever, Eiji had no plans of letting go.

 

 


	6. Reaching the Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is a journey, and journeys end . . . But love doesn't have to.

It was decades later when Ash left him. He'd shown no sign of sickness or discomfort, but one night Eiji woke up clutching a hand that was far too cold, colder than the gold ring adorning it. With a look on his face that suggested he was just stuck in a peaceful dream, Eiji ignored what he knew and tried to shake him awake. He tried for what felt like five minutes before giving in to grief, hiding his face against Ash's chest and allowing his tears to flow. Despite understanding, knowing, Eiji couldn't feel that he was gone. He stared up at the ceiling, imagining Ash hoovering there over him before he made his first call.

Funeral preparations kept him moving, thinking, so that he didn't cave. Still, Eiji couldn't deny the hole that had opened up in his life. Suddenly he was alone in front of the television's glare, having no one to laugh with; brewing morning coffee to wake himself instead of setting the aroma free to stir his partner from bed didn't have as much appeal and made the beverage taste bitter no matter how much cream or sugar he added. It felt like Ash was just away, a temporary separation, and that's what he got used to thinking of it as.

He focused on Nadia and Shorter at the funeral, as well as Max and Alex, Kong and Bones . . . so many others that loved Ash as they should. They were Ash's family and they'd managed to stay prominent in his life, all these years later; it hadn't been a month since most of them had paid Ash a visit at home, but Eiji overheard Max saying he should have stopped by to see Ash again a week ago, see him one last time. Eiji's eyes glazed as he forced the meaning of those words from the forefront of his mind. He looked at the slumped figures of everyone sitting in front of him and tried to make up reasons for their looking miserable, anything but the true reason. Later, pretending was impossible.

Seeing Ash in a box, eyes not opening despite how much he wordlessly begged, yet dressed how he'd be if he were planning a big date, just the two of them, was what fully brought his loss on again. _The final nail in the coffin_ , Eiji thought. He felt so miserable he could almost laugh at the awful joke, laugh at the joke that was himself, thinking he'd be totally fine today of all days, and that laugh would be accompanied by so many tears, so much blubbering, that he couldn't imagine being able to stop to allow the procession to continue in peace, so he held it in. Through every hymn and speech, through lying roses on the closed coffin at the graveyard and having to stand for more ramblings he didn't think he'd remember even if they came from his and Ash's lifelong friends, he held it in until he was back home. Walking in and knowing Ash wasn't there and wouldn't be again, Eiji wept more than he ever had in his life.

 

#

 

Eiji couldn't say that living got easier as the months, years went by, but some coping mechanism he couldn't picture or understand had numbed the pain and gave him the ability to smile at pleasant memories of Ash. His scent might have faded from the bed sheets, but Eiji could still conjure it when he needed, same with his touch, and his voice. Some probably saw Eiji as a kindly old man for how much he grinned when out for strolls with no destination, but his eyes weren't on the people milling around him. He still looked up at the sky and pictured his old home, the Tengu Kingdom, and he saw Ash standing among the clouds, waiting for him. He told Nadia this, though not in detail, still conscious of not allowing her to know too much. Even with her newfound Sight from helping Ash stay human, she'd never presented as a supernatural being and Eiji couldn't have that changing now when their bodies were wearing down faster than their minds. Still, Nadia smiled and nodded, giving Eiji hope by saying she could see it too.

One day, Eiji slept for a long, long time, more soundly than he'd ever done, and he saw the Kingdom. It was so vivid, how pillowy the landscape was, how colorful as water molecules trapped in those cotton ball shapes reflected the sun's rays into every color of the rainbow and then some. As he'd always pictured, there was someone waiting for him, younger than he'd been imagining, almost how he'd looked when they'd first met in the New York city streets. The one difference was that wings billowed from his back, more dazzling and encompassing than the ones Eiji once owned, though a glance behind him alerted Eiji that their wings matched, a perfect pair. That someone's smile widened as he held out his hand. Eiji took it and saw that his own hand had also lost its weathered appearance. His skin was smooth and glowing like the joy in him was overflowing and spilling out.

After all they'd been through, everything, they were finally together for eternity.

“Welcome home, Eiji,” Ash said to him in the customary Japanese Eiji had taught him a lifetime ago.

Eiji gave Ash's hand a squeeze and answered, “I'm home.”

 

END

 


End file.
